


Okay

by M0CKINGBIRD



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he was me and i was him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

He was beautiful; he was breathtaken. I don’t know when I realized that, but now it was tattooed with fire on my skin. He was me and I was him. We were one and no one could separate us.

“I hate when you look at me like that,” I could heard his voice and I simply smiled. “I’m serious, you need to stop with that mania. I feel uncomfortable.”

“I really don’t care,” he rolled his eyes and then raised his body to crash his lips on mine.

“Are you going to school today?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to.”

“Yunho, you don’t go since last month.”

“So what? It’s not like I was going to actually learn something.”

“I won’t discuss this again.”

“Where are you going?”

“Shower and leave.”

“Stay here with me.”

“Not today,” he said and went to the bathroom.

Jaejoong was the most perfect person on Earth, but sometimes he could really piss me off. Nothing would happen if he skipped a day of school; it would actually be good for him since he has been so stressed lately.

“Stop cursing me,” he left the bathroom with just pants and shoeless. His hair was still wet and he had a towel around his neck.

“I’m not.”

“I know you are. Look, when I come home today we’re going to do something, okay? Just us. Maybe a bottle of wine and pizza, what about that?”

“And lube and condoms?”

“Stop being a pervert!” He hit my shoulder but he laughed with me. “Let me be romantic once, Yunho.”

“Okay, okay! Let’s do love and not sex, are you happy now?” He laughed again and kissed me. It was just a fast kiss and I did curse him when he stepped away and left me alone.

“I’ll be home around nine.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

△

I procrastinate the entire afternoon. I slept after he left and then I watched movies; and masturbate because I was bored. At these times I wondered if I should go back to school, I mean, it was my future we were talking about; I couldn’t live with Jaejoong forever expecting… I didn’t even know what to expect. To be honest, I just wanted to live the moment and be happy with my boyfriend.

“Wake up, bitch, I can’t believe you slept.” He woke me up and I took a while to focus his face; it was all blurred. “What did you do the entire day?”

“Nothing.”

“As usual.”

“Are we going to fight or fuck?”

“Stop being a pervert!” It was the same phrase he said earlier, but this time he wasn’t joking. “I’m tired.”

“You told me you were going to be romantic tonight,” I sat up straight and he lay on my side staring at the ceiling.

“I’m tired.”

“What happened?”

“Your mother called me; she wants you to go back.”

“I won’t go back to that house never again and you know that.”

“Your father left, she’s alone, Yunho.” He sat up and held my face on his hands. “C’mon, I know you miss her.”

“I can’t, Jaejoong, that house makes me sick.”

“I know that, but…”

“You don’t wanna live with me anymore,” I turned my face but he made me look at him again.

“I love living with you and I really don’t want you to leave. That’s why I’m on an intern conflict,” he whispered and put his forehead with mine. “At least call her.”

“But…”

“Be a grown man once.”

“Tomorrow.”

“You still wanna ask pizza?”

“Not really. Can we just lay down and stay like that?”

“Of course, baby.”

We hugged and for the first time in months I cried on his shoulder.

△

“Hi, mom,” I said when she opened the door. She hugged me before I could say anything else; I didn’t know how to react, I haven’t seen here for two years already. I felt weird.

“Hi, sweetheart,” she finally said with tears on her eyes. “Hi, Jaejoong,” she smiled at him and he bowed his head. “C’mon in, boys, I made chocolate cake.”

“What happened, mom? Why dad left?” I asked while the three of us were sitting and eating.

“I don’t know, dear, he just said he was tired of everything and left. I’m glad he did, now I can have you back,” she hold my hand and I looked at it before turned my eyes to Jaejoong.

“Mom, I can’t come back.”

“Why?” She looked like she could start crying at any moment.

“I’m fine with Jaejoong and, I’m sorry, but I hate this house. The simply idea of living here again makes me want to puke.”

“You don’t need to be rude,” Jaejoong whispered just for me.

“I’m sorry, mom, I really am. But I can visit you whenever you want to see me.”

“You promise that?”

“Yes.”

△

“It’s hard for her, you know. She never wanted you to leave.” Jaejoong said while we were laid on our bed. “Sometimes I feel guilty.”

“Don’t, please. You were the best thing that happened to me,” I crossed my arm over his stomach and closed my eyes when he messed my hair with his long fingers.

“But some things need to change.”

“I’ll go back to school.”

“Thank you.”

We stayed in silence and I loved when we did that; I liked to watch his face when he was so… Peaceful. I liked the warmth of his body; I liked his eyelashes that looked like little butterflies; I liked everything about him.

“You’re doing it again,” he didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that I was staring at him.

“Sorry.”

“Hey, Yunho,” he rolled and in seconds he was above me. “How about that romantic sex we talked about last night?”

“Are you serious?” I chuckled.

“Of course I am.”

“I’d love to.”

△

“Get up, bitch! We are already late.” Jaejoong yelled at me and I put his pillow over my face. I could smell his essence. “I’m serious.”

“Five more minutes, mom.”

“No! Yunho, if you don’t get up right now I won’t have sex with you for two weeks.” Shit, he knew how to make me obey.

“Okay, okay! Let me take a quick shower.”

“You have five minutes.”

And I really had five minutes, because after this time he opened the door and yelled at me again. That guy really could yell.

And fifteen minutes later we were walking to school; he pulled my hand and almost yelled again; we were late, but if I could remember I had math right now and numbers at eight o’clock was too much for me.

“It’s nice to see you, mr. Jung,” the teacher said when I walked into the class and I ignored. I’ve never liked him.

Jaejoong was one year above me so we weren’t in the same class. The only friend I had there was Changmin; he looked surprised when realized it was really me and took his backpack of what used to be my desk.

“I thought you and Jaejoong had so much sex you had died,” he said ironically like he used to be.

“Shut up, I don’t want to be here.”

“So, why?”

“Jaejoong,” and he understood.

“How is the relationship between you two?

“Good.”

“It doesn’t sound good.”

“It’s okay, Changmin, stop asking.”

“I was just curious; I haven’t seen you in a month.”

“Yeah, and I’m already regretting coming today.” And after that we shut our mouths because the teacher started to talk.

I slept after five minutes.

△

“You stay a whole month without coming to school and then sleep in math and biology? Are you kidding me?” Jaejoong whispered to me on our break. He looked so pissed off that I almost got scared. “I said things were going to change and I meant it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you’re not.”

“I’ll watch the next one, okay?” He looked at me and then left; I saw him meeting his friends, Junsu and Yoochun. They talked a little bit and then disappeared into the building. “Why you told him?” I turned to Changmin that was eating a sandwich.

“I didn’t.”

“Shit.”

△

A month had passed and things were difficult between me and Jaejoong. He was pissed with me and I totally could understand. I had made my first exam after I went back to school and I failed miserably at it. The only thing he was happy about was that I have been seeing my mother.

So when I told him I was going to a party with Changmin he ignored me and continued to study to his own exams. I kissed his head and left; he still didn’t say a word.

The party wasn’t too far from my home and I haven’t been in one for so long that I didn’t know how to act. I followed Changmin inside and some people talked to me; I couldn’t remember any names, so I just smiled and nodded.

It was two am when Jaejoong called me. I was drunk and high; I had drunk too many beers and smoked marijuana. I laughed on the phone and he cursed me; then he hang up. I felt weird and ran to the bathroom to puke everything that I had on my stomach.

“Are you okay?” I heard Changmin’s voice.

“Do I look okay?”

“Not at all.”

“So don’t make stupid questions.” I got up and looked at him; he was worse than me. “I’m going home.”

“How?”

“What you mean?”

“Are you going to take a bus?”

“I don’t know; I don’t care. But I need to go home.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“No, please. I need to stay alone.”

I left the apartment and then the building; I didn’t know well that street, so I just walked without knowing where I was going. I would find a bus stop sometime, I just had to walk; and walk; and walk.

“Where are you?” Jaejoong said on the phone when he called me again. It was 4 am; I’ve been walking for two hours now.

“I have no idea.”

“Take a cab.”

“I don’t have money.”

“I can pay here, just stop walking around. You’re going to get more lost”

“I’m not lost.”

“So where are you?”

“Go fuck yourself.” After I put my phone on my jeans’ pocket I knew I was going to hear a lot when I get home. He sounded like my mother sometimes and I hated it.

I don’t know what happened but when I realized some car had hit me.

△

“Yunho?” His voice sounded like angels would sound if they existed. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was his face. “Jesus Christ, you scared me!”

“Where am I?”

“Hospital.”

“Why?”

“Some drunk driver hit you with his car.”

“Am I okay?” I wasn’t feeling pain at all.

“Yeah, but since you were still drunk you passed away and were bring here. Now that you woke up they’re going to probably send you home.”

“Sorry.”

“About?”

“Last night.”

“We talk about it later.”

△

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Of course.”

“Can we talk now?” I sat at his side on the couch and looked at him. “I won’t force you to go to school anymore if you don’t want to.”

“Thank you. But why are you saying that?”

“I realized I was being a bitch and I’m sorry.”

“I thought I was the bitch here.”

“Don’t worry, you still are my bitch.” He kissed me. Oh, Lord, I missed his kiss.

“I can work instead.”

“If you want to. I just wanna us to be okay again.”

“We were always okay.”

“No, we weren’t.”

“We are now.”

“C’mon, let’s go to the bed.”

We had sex that night and he whispered that he loved me; and it was the first time he was saying that.

Of course it would have been much more romantic if he wasn’t squeezing my butt; but it was okay. Everything was okay.


End file.
